


Face Forward

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Ripley moment before they hit the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aspen (silveraspen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveraspen/gifts).



Ripley paused at the doorway, watching the marines. There seemed to be an awful lot of name calling and harassment involved in disassembling and cleaning one's weapons. Their routine was relaxed but precise – they'd clearly gone through these motions hundreds of times before. But would it really help them prepare for what they were going to face this time? For acid, claws, and terror? She didn't know.

The marines shared a laugh before one of the men – Hudson? – glanced up at her. "Can we help you, lady?"

"Yes." She rallied her confidence. "Show me how to do that."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably doesn't fit perfectly into the cannon... But I hope you can all forgive me! I love this film to pieces.
> 
> Thanks to my beta and the #yulechat hippos :)


End file.
